


各取所需

by LubyankaMailroom



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubyankaMailroom/pseuds/LubyankaMailroom
Summary: 等价交换，各取所需。
Relationships: Sano Reo/Tachibana Kenchi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	各取所需

**Author's Note:**

> 援交dk 有underage暗示  
> ooc ooc ooc  
> 乱写的 很烂很俗 逻辑不通情节混乱  
> 请注意避雷谢谢
> 
> 塞满了本人奇怪的性癖  
> 作者已经进局子了

周五晚七点四十六分，Kenchi接到了在路边等候多时的玲於。

男孩子搓着双手，哆哆嗦嗦地钻进了温暖的车内，冻得通红的小脸整个缩进了浅棕色的围巾中。

Burberry经典格纹，Kenchi认出那是自己半个月前买给他的礼物之一。

“才下班吗？”玲於伸手去挽Kenchi的胳膊，小声抱怨，“Kenchiさん来的好晚哦，我快被冻死啦。”

“你应该多穿点的。”

男孩子嘿嘿笑了两声：“那怎么行，来见Kenchiさん当然要穿好看些。”他故意穿了一件宽松的外套，脑袋上还罩了一只巨大的耳机，显得他身形更加小巧，仿佛是一只手就能抱起来。

玲於咀嚼着口中的泡泡糖，含糊不清地说自己饿了，吹出的泡泡在他嘴边破裂，艳红的舌尖又把糖果卷进嘴里——带着若有若无的诱惑。

“想吃什么？”Kenchi转头看他，视线在男孩的嘴边多停留了两秒。玲於舔舔嘴，张口说要吃烤肉，湿润的嘴唇在变幻的霓虹灯光下显得刻意而色情。

Kenchi答应，可车内属于糖果的草莓甜香被吸进肺里后又引发了些别的饥饿感。他有段时间没见玲於了，对性的渴望远大于美食。

所以当玲於捏着房卡熟练地往门把手上贴的时候，Kenchi几乎抑制不住自己。像是被蛊惑了一般，成年人失去了自己引以为傲的自制力，直接将男孩子抵在墙上。手指解开围巾，剥下外套，伸进衣领，露出内里白皙柔软的皮肤，然后舔舐啃咬，在年轻的肉体上留下属于自己的印记。

这便是他今晚的夜宵。

玲於的喉间发出几声不满的哼哼，伸手去推Kenchi：“上次的痕迹好久才消下去，我都只能在卫生间里换衣服…”

“我会额外加钱的。”Kenchi转而啃上他的脖颈，感受着皮肤下的脉搏，齿间的力道只增不减。

“别这样…”玲於假装害羞，带着欲拒还迎的意味。

恶劣的大人和狡猾的小孩。

Kenchi并不理会男孩半真半假的拒绝，只是脱下男孩身上的衬衣与裤子，揉捏他肚子上光滑的软肉。有段时间没见面，男孩子瘦了不少，身体摸起来手感不比以前，于是Kenchi转而掐住玲於的大腿根，半真半假地要求玲於多吃点饭。

如果他的另一只手能从湿软的、充分扩张过的后穴中抽出来的话，倒是有几分真正关心的样子。

男孩子被Kenchi掐得痛了，呜咽着求他停下，声音却在体内手指的作用下变了调，最后索性变成失了分寸的胡乱呻吟。男孩子的敏感点生得浅，并不难找，两根手指进去不久，Kenchi就摸到了那个小巧的隐秘器官。圆润的指面贴着湿软肠壁来回碾压，激得玲於捏着床单的手指不住收缩。

好舒服。

玲於发出满足的喟叹，脊背弓起，显得他更像是某种带毛的、可爱的四足动物。

让人越发地想要触碰，想要抚摸，想要进入。

于是Kenchi将男孩推倒在床上，性器抵入男孩柔软的穴道。

第二天玲於醒来时浑身酸痛异常，青紫的吻痕布满肌肤——每一寸都彰显着男人可鄙的占有欲。

想来二人昨晚做得有些过火。

玲於嗓子现在还哑着，于是用半哑的嗓音可怜巴巴地、哼哼着求Kenchi给他揉揉酸痛的腰。

男孩在博取同情方面天赋异禀。

Kenchi吐出口中的烟，与凑上来的玲於交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，绿豆沙味的烟雾弥漫在两人唇齿间。玲於吐吐舌头，被甜腻的人工香精呛得轻咳几声。

印象中kenchi见自己的时候从来都只是吸这个口味的电子烟，成年人在某些方面向来考虑周全。

“Kenchiさん昨晚好过分哦，好不容易抽时间见一次面还对我这么粗暴，”明明是抱怨的话，却被男孩子用软软糯糯的嗓音说得像是撒娇，“Kenchiさん要记得给我加钱哦。”

“前几天不是刚给你买了双什么三方联名球鞋？”

“生日礼物是另外算的。”玲於讨好地去吻Kenchi的嘴角，乖巧得像只猫。

“小屁孩。”Kenchi笑他。

玲於这种任性的样子不无原因。

Kenchi本就不苛求自己的床伴太多，更何况玲於年轻而有活力，长了张幼到不行的娃娃脸，还有着不属于他这个年龄段的圆滑。小孩聪明得很，清楚自己的身份与地位，乖巧听话，从不得寸进尺，连偶尔的属于少年人的任性也都是点到为止——作为一个床伴来说简直不要太完美。

Kenchi的工作谈不上不清闲，又极厌恶花时间和心思去认真维护一段感情，玲於无疑是渴求年轻肉体的他的最好解药。

玲於为他纾解性欲，他来满足男孩子那膨胀的物欲。很划算的交易，不是吗？

Kenchi烦躁地听着校领导滔滔不绝的客套话，无比后悔自己答应了母校的邀请。原本还算清闲的一个工作日却要拿来在自己的母校和并不熟络的老师客套，还美其名曰杰出校友重游母校，顺便与后辈交流感情。

哪有什么感情需要交流啊。Kenchi烦躁地看表，盘算着和玲於的约会。

晚上突然被塞了别的应酬，应该没时间带小孩去吃饭了。

于是Kenchi找个借口溜进洗手间给玲於发消息：

“今晚没法带你吃饭，自己吃点东西然后去酒店等我吧。饭费报销，房间号一会发给你。”

男孩子答应得很快，还附带了个“工作辛苦了”的line表情。

烦躁的心情稍稍得到了些缓解，Kenchi满意地把手机塞回兜里，脑子里已经想到了玲於跪坐在地上努力吞吐自己性器，小脸染上情欲的样子。

成年人开始期待晚上快些到来。

玲於经常作为学生代表招待来学校的贵客，所以他对今天下午的事情没怎么上心——不过是和向来器重自己的班主任一起和一个事业有成的中年男人聊聊人生罢了。

这很简单，他演乖乖学生就像他在金主面前演大学生一样好。

只是玲於没想到这位班主任口中的“得意门生”、“成功人士”名叫橘Kenchi。

他实在是说不出“在学校遇到自己的援交对象”与“援交对象是自己老师之前的学生”这两件事哪个更尴尬。

反正都挺要命的。

Kenchi也没想到自己能在高中里遇到玲於。

不久前还躺在自己身下呻吟的男孩子如今穿着一身制服，扣子系到最上一颗，领带打得整齐，柔软的黑发贴在脑袋上，和几天前见面的样子完全不一样，乖巧得几乎让人认不出。

硬要说的话，唯一的相似点便是那条死死围在脖子上的、即使是在室内也不摘下的围巾。

不过成年人到底是成年人，Kenchi脸上只出现了一瞬的诧异很快变成了礼貌而疏离的微笑，那副公事公办的模样，就像是初次与男孩见面，完美得挑不出一丝毛病。

“没想到佐野同学还是风纪委员，”Kenchi注意到男孩的袖章，玩味地挑眉，主动伸手握住玲於的手，“能认识佐野同学这样优秀的孩子，我很荣幸。”

骨节分明的手掌包住玲於软乎乎的小手，拇指指腹缓缓摩挲过手腕，又捏了捏手心才依依不舍地放开——赤裸裸的性暗示。

被这越界的动作吓了一跳，玲於紧张得全身肌肉绷紧，像只受惊的兔子。

只可惜两人之间过分亲密的动作老师一点没看见，上了年纪的她只看到自己的两位得意门生相谈甚欢，激动得几乎都要红了眼眶。

甚至还要求Kenchi临走前给小孩留个联系方式，说什么“希望佐野同学私下里也能多和橘先生交流交流”。

Kenchi自然点头称是，还装模作样地叮嘱小孩一定要联系自己。

玲於握着Kenchi塞过来的便签暗自叫苦，老师绝对不知道自己已经和这位杰出校友“深入交流”到了什么程度。

更加糟糕的是，便签上面只有寥寥几笔：

507。

玲於觉得自己要完蛋了。

507号房间里只亮了一盏台灯。

Kenchi倚在沙发上，手里把玩着一只皮夹，旁边是内容物所剩无几的红酒瓶。鹅黄色的柔和灯光打在他的脸上，留下明暗交错的光斑和阴影。

他刚刚在酒会上喝完一轮，此时一瓶红酒又下去了大半，因此说话时语速微微放缓，徒增了些莫名的威慑力。

“20岁，大学在读？”Kenchi打开手中的皮夹，冲玲於扬扬里面的那张学生证，“撒谎可不是什么好行为，上个月刚满18岁的佐野同学。”

玲於认出那是自己上周不小心落在Kenchi这里的钱包。

微醺的成年人在招呼他了。

Kenchi有一下没一下地抚摸着男孩毛茸茸的头发，看着小兽一般的、跪伏在自己腿间的男孩小心地收住牙齿，卖力地舔弄性器，看着他被不断膨胀的海绵体呛得反呕。

身着校服的男孩把脸贴在被唾液洗得晶亮的性器旁，抬起头给Kenchi看自己被呛出的生理性泪水和红红的眼眶。

“下巴好酸，Kenchiさん让我休息一下吧。”玲於可怜兮兮地开口，捏着Kenchi的衣角不断哀求。

“我不是已经付过钱了吗？”男孩的哀求起到了反作用，成年人没有丝毫让他休息的意思，语气间反倒带着不容拒绝的威严。

“继续。”

似乎是感觉玲於的表现不尽人意，Kenchi扣在玲於脑后的手掌突然施力，性器一下子捅进了深处。那里并不适应这样的粗暴对待，猝不及防的深喉激起喉口一阵又一阵猛烈的收缩。

男孩发出悲鸣，难以忽视的呕吐感和窒息感集中在他的脑内，像是有一瞬间的昏厥。

有什么液体断断续续地喷射在嘴里。Kenchi抽出性器，伸手捏住玲於的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，看满脸泪痕的男孩子吐出艳红的舌尖——上面还挂着乳白色的液体。

好糟糕的表情。

玲於小声咳嗽着，还没从短暂的失神中缓过劲来。Kenchi把迷迷糊糊的男孩子放倒在床上，脱去他身上的西装外套和针织衫，隔着一层衬衫掐他的乳尖，揉搓他束缚在校服裤子里的阴茎，逼得男孩不住呜咽。

“…套子在口袋里…”

Kenchi从男孩的裤子口袋里翻出几颗包装成糖果样的避孕套，像是用来捉弄人的劣质道具。

成年人挑眉，双指夹起一只放在玲於的嘴边，男孩子顺从地叼过，用牙齿剥开糖纸。粉红色半透明的橡胶圈掉落出来，连带着上面黏糊糊的润滑剂，劣质的草莓香精味蔓延开。Kenchi皱皱眉头：“可是我今天不想戴套。”

没得商量，挤满润滑的一根手指已经挤进了男孩温软紧致的穴口。

“呜…喝醉的Kenchiさん好过分。”玲於蒙着一层水雾的眼睛胡乱瞪向Kenchi，嘴里的抱怨说得含糊不清。

大人并没有理会玲於，他拍了拍男孩紧绷的大腿内侧，最后一下直接变成了轻掐。

“放松。”

Kenchi的耐心在酒精的刺激下少得可怜，草草扩张了几下后就把性器抵进了穴口，男孩子发出一阵幼兽般的呜咽，膝盖颤抖得几乎支撑不住身体。

玲於低头注视着自己腿间颤颤巍巍的性器，然后随着Kenchi的第一次抽送露出脆弱的脖颈，将头埋进柔软的枕头里，穴口随着身后的顶弄不断绞紧。那里面柔软温暖得像是幻想中的温柔乡，让Kenchi控制不住地想进入更深，想试探男孩的极限，想要看看他被欺负过度的可怜模样。

Kenchi也确实这样做了，姿势不知道什么时候换成了骑乘，性体在重力的作用下顶得更深。男孩挣扎了几下，手指贴着男人的腹部按紧，试图抵御身下人大力的冲撞。

“不要了…不想做了…不要再继续了…”

玲於眉毛蹙起，眼神却是迷离的、飘忽的，两片艳粉色的唇瓣紧紧抿在一起后又张开，黏腻的呻吟从里面泄出。

只是这般可怜模样依然没能激起成年人的同情心：“小朋友，决定要不要的是我才对吧？”

求您了，先生，求您了。

男孩说出了从未用过的称谓，哭喘的声音几乎算得上是在求饶。

“好啊，”Kenchi捏住男孩的下颚骨强迫他抬起头，“再叫一声先生我就轻点。”

被捏住下颚的玲於张张嘴，努力了很久也只能发出几个无意义的音节，像是幼兽的哀嚎。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下，在空气中拉出几条银丝，最终滴落在他松垮的领带和满是压痕的衬衫上。

糟透了，像是某些肮脏下流的幻想成真了一般。

Kenchi笑了，放过男孩饱受折磨的下颚骨，捏了捏他满是泪痕的小脸：“像你一样被大人搞成这个样子的学生该扣几分啊，风纪委员？”

被问到这话的男孩子全身都绷紧了，穴口不住地收缩，哭红的眼睛看向Kenchi，摇着头求他别再说下去。

“确实，援交可不是好孩子该做的事情。”

男人点点头，用上了说教的语气，另一只手却附上了玲於湿漉漉的性器，一边套弄一边小声问双眼迷离的男孩：“佐野同学不介意我射在里面吧？”温柔的仿佛他真是什么体贴的情人。

自然，羞耻心作祟的玲於没有拒绝。

他也没有力气拒绝了。

佐野同学今天没来学校。几个好事的学生凑在一起，叽叽喳喳的猜测着他缺课的原因。

“听说是感冒了。”

“可是昨天他还好好的啊，”

“不知道。”

“对了，你们知道吗，听说佐野同学在做‘那个’。是不是因为这个原因才请假的？”

“什么？”

“就是那个，援交啊。经常有人看到他和开着豪车的男人出入高级商场呢。”

“你说什么呢，佐野同学可是好学生。好学生才不会做这种事情啦。”

“嗯…也是喔。”

**Author's Note:**

> 呜呜呜我一滴都没有了


End file.
